Broken Kingdom NPCs
The following page contains information and stat blocks that were used to create Grey NPCs for Threshold: Auk's Chosen. They've been posted on here for feedback and open use, so please feel free to leave your impressions in the comments. On Making Broken Kingdoms NPCs A land without magic or divine intervention, the Broken Kingdoms is a harsh place to live. Similarly, the people who live within the Broken Kingdoms - the Grey - must be as hardy as possible in order to survive foodless winters, war-riddled summers, and disease that the rest of the world rarely deals with. Whereas the rest of the Strip has come to rely on magical healing and restorations, the Grey have developed a broad resistance to injury, making them very hard to kill with swords or spells. To reflect this, these two NPCs were given extraordinary amounts of Hit Points, as well as the Grey Resilience feature and proficiency in Constitution saving throws. Resistances to relatively common damage types could also be used to bolster their defenses. It should be noted that the total number of Hit Dice and the Armor Class of these NPCs are not outside the bounds of what a player character could achieve. After all, the Grey are still non-magical humans. Similarly, the damage that the people of the Broken Kingdoms can do is limited to the non-magical weapons that they have available to them. Even with a Multiattack feature, these NPCs would not deal particularly high-level damage. To help flush out the damage dealt per round, the Grey Mage Slayer was given the ability to attack someone casting a spell as a reaction. Any other feature that makes sense for a human character (player or otherwise) to be able to use could be added, such as a rogue's sneak attack or sharpshooter feat. Additionally, if trying to create Broken Kingdoms NPC with an even higher challenge rating, allowing them to take Legendary actions (as much of a stretch of the imagination as that would be) lets them become more of a threat based on their natural abilities. The Grey Mage Slayer was based off of the Mage Slayer feat in the Player's Handbook. Since the Grey don't have magic, it makes sense that they would have specialized training in dealing with spellcasters. Since spellcasters may not necessarily be in the thick of battle, the charge ability was added to encourage making mage slayers a horse-riding creature. If a mage slayer proves too powerful for a party to fight, removing its mount from the equation can easily make them more manageable. Both NPCs have a suggested lawful alignment, as the communities of the Broken Kingdoms tend to value loyalty and duty above individual needs. Stat Blocks GREY CONSCRIPT Medium humanoid (human), any lawful alignment Armor Class '''16 (breastplate) '''Hit Points '''86 (16d8+16) '''Speed 30 ft.' ' STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA ''' 15 (+2) 14 (+2) 13 (+1) 10 (+0) 10 (+0) 12 (+1) '''Saving Throws Dex +4, Con +3 Skills '''Intimidation +3, Athletics +4 '''Senses '''passive Perception 10 '''Languages '''Grey plus any one language native to The Strip '''Challenge 2 (450 XP) Grey Resilience (1/Day). When the conscript would take damage other than psychic or radiant damage, the conscript can reduce the damage it takes by 7 (1d12+1). Pack Tactics. The conscript has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if the target is within 5 feet of one of the conscript’s allies and that ally isn’t incapacitated. ACTIONS'' '' Multiattack. The conscript makes two greatclub or two spear attacks. Greatclub. +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d8+2) bludgeoning damage. Spear. +4 to hit, reach 5ft. or range 20/60 ft., on target. Hit: 5 (1d6+2) piercing damage, or 6 (1d8+2) piercing damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack. GREY MAGE SLAYER Medium humanoid (human), any lawful alignment Armor Class 16 (chainmail) Hit Points 123 (13d12+39) Speed 30ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 16 (+3) 10 (+0) 16 (+3) 12 (+1) 14 (+2) 14 (+2) Saving Throws Dex +3, Con +6, Wis +5, Cha +5 Skills '''Animal Handling +5, Athletics +6, Perception +5 '''Senses passive Perception 15 Languages Grey plus any one language native to the Strip Challenge '''6 (2,300 XP) ''Charge.'' If the mage slayer moves at least 20 ft. in a straight line while on horseback before making a glaive attack, the attack deals an extra 14 (2d10+3) slashing damage. If the target is a creature, it must also succeed on a DC 14 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. ''Grey Resilience (1/Day).'' When the mage slayer would take any damage other than psychic or radiant damage, it can reduce the damage it takes by 9 (1d12+3). ''Mage Slayer.'' While the mage slayer is within 10 ft. of a creature that can cast spells and the mage slayer is aware that the creature can do so, the mage slayer has advantage on saving throws against that creature’s spells and other magical effects. Additionally, if the mage slayer makes an attack against that creature while within 10 ft. of it and while the creature is concentrating on a spell, that creature has disadvantage on the saving throw it makes to maintain concentration. ACTIONS ''Multiattack.'' The mage slayer makes two glaive attacks or two longbow attacks. ''Glaive.'' +6 to hit, reach 10 ft., target one creature. Hit: 8 (1d10+3) slashing damage. ''Longbow.'' +3 to hit, range 150/600 ft., target one creature. Hit: 4 (1d8) piercing damage. REACTIONS ''Spell Reaction.' When a creature within 10 ft. of the mage slayer casts a spell, the mage slayer can use its reaction to make one weapon attack against that creature.